criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Martha Price
Martha Price was one of the suspects in Troubled Waters (Case #43), Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46), Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48), and It All Ends Here (Case #51). Profile Martha is a 55 year old, green-eyed woman with short blonde hair who dresses professionally with a blue business suit, with a "Vote Blue" button on her suit. She weighs 160 pounds and her blood type is A+. Martha wears a necklace with a pair of sunglasses affixed for her to wear in the event sun comes out. In Troubled Waters, ''it is discovered that Martha wear lipstick, sails a boat, and even drinks mead (honey-fermented alcoholic drink). In ''Drive, Swing, Die, it is also discovered that Martha plays golf and drinks wine. In Good Girls Don't Die, she wears blue eyeshadow and it is discovered that Martha is in contact with talc, wears heels and practices acupuncture. In It All Ends Here, Martha replaces her "VOTE BLUE" badge with an "I VOTED" badge on the left collar of her shirt. In this case, it is discovered that Martha can handle guns and is right-handed. Role in Case(s) Martha was a mayoral candidate for the Grimsborough Mayoral Race and head of the Blue Party. Martha was first mentioned in The Red Party's leg of the Additional Investigation of Case #42, when the team found a promotional tract for the Blue Party's bid to dethrone the Red Party in the Grimsborough Mayoral Race. Troubled Waters During the events of'' the case, the instant the team found Andrew Ashworth's body, the team did not hesitate to talk to Martha. Martha thought that the murder was a "dirty trick" and that the Red Party would do anything to smear her party. Martha didn't like the victim as Andrew didn't have the family values Martha required. The team then talked to Isabella Fairchild to know as to why Martha didn't like the victim. Martha was brought to the police station after finding out that the Blue Party yacht was used to conduct the murder. Martha told the team that she had nothing to do with the murder and would allow the team full authority to search the yacht when it comes back to the port, a feat which annoyed Jones. Martha mentioned that the yacht was newly acquired in order to make an impression to her affluent supporters, and even mentioned that the yacht was purchased at a reduced cost from Archibald Ashworth. Martha was interrogated a second time in the interrogation room regarding about Isabella's relationship with Andrew. Martha didn't like Isabella's racy secrets as this prompted Martha to admit that Andrew lured Isabella away from Martha's reach every chance he gets--such racy secrets prompted Martha to look after Isabella to prevent Isabella from living a racy life, for example sailing boat. Andrew's willful plea to send Isabella to Jezabela's Dungeon had corrupted the first name heiress beyond help. Chief King told the team after Isabella's indictment that Martha was complaining about a possible bomb in her yacht. Jones thought that the police would only support the Red Party but the Chief said that even if Martha was a mayoral candidate, she had to be treated as being a citizen nonetheless. The team complied by finding a gift box immediately after the orders were issued. Alex then examined to make sure the gift box was safe, and then the team examined the gift only to contain a Red Party candy dispenser. The team told Martha that the object was a candy dispenser, but Martha was aggravated when she was told about this, but the team said that Martha started the mudslinging herself. Either way Martha was relieved that no further threats were imminent. Drive, Swing, Die Before the team called Martha into questioning once again, she was being interviewed on television scolding Tony Webb. Martha claimed that Tony represented everything that was wrong to her beliefs, including but not limited to womanizing and date-cheating, just to name a few, as her campaign was to represent the working class of Grimsborough. Jones suspected that the Blue Party candidate showed no sympathy at all, so the team had to question her following an inspection at the political headquarters. Jones lambasted Martha for discussing murder investigation content on television in more than unfriendly terms, as she claimed she needed to be firm in her TV interviews--a discussion Jones found to be bothersome at times. Later, the team found a T-Shirt exposing Tony's involvement with Martha's mayoral bid, but Martha stated that the T-Shirts weren't distributed for the public since she learned of Tony's womanizing scandals. As a parent, Martha took liability to ensure that all sponsors were family-friendly given that her daughter was an intern for the Blue Party. After Martha parted ways from Tony, it appeared that Tony took the split harshly throwing a fit at the Blue Party for their betrayal. In spite of her hatred against the golfing great, Martha was found innocent a second time at the climax of this investigation. Martha wasn't ready to move on without a request, as she wanted to make sure no further harassment to her daughter was done in the hours after Harold Knight's indictment. Good Girls Don't Die Martha returned when her daughter, Abigail, was murdered during a beauty appointment. Martha fainted when she saw Abigail burnt to a crisp and she was rushed to a hospital. The moment Martha was at the Blue Party's marina, the team went to interrogate her at the Blue Party grounds. Martha felt that Abigail would be an example as her late daughter was the president of a purity fellowship, and felt that Abigail's purity presidency was the driving force of her campaign, based on civil values, but Grace felt that Martha should be more concerned about her daughter's death than her campaign. After Serena Johnson brought up Abigail's pregnancy to the team, the team needed to talk to Martha again regarding about Serena's rumors. Martha was not pleased when the team told her about the pregnancy rumors, but the team felt that it could help incriminate the killer one step further. Martha didn't want to talk to the team as she was busy with another campaigning event, and the team felt that Martha was being uncooperative in this case. The rivalry between Martha and Serena (especially with rumors of Abigail pregnant and questions about Abigail's chastity), but when Ramirez gave the team Abigail's clutch and found an abortion card, Grace was shocked because Abigail's actions contradicted with Martha's campaign, as Martha included abortion criminalization in her campaign as well. Martha was approached by the team a third time but she didn't want to talk about her daughter's secret as that was a ground for Martha losing the mayoral elections. Grace felt that Martha placed her political career over her family, but in spite of Martha being very hard on the police this time around, she was found innocent a third time when the murder was actually linked to a crumpled friendship between Abigail and Sabrina Kingston. It All Ends Here Martha returned to be interrogated after a socialite named Adam Bentley was slain in the Red Party's office. Trivia *She is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. *Martha, Caroline Fitzgerald, Adam Bentley and Howard Johnson are the only suspects who will give you 18,000 coins in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Martha, Margaret Littlewood, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, Madison Springer, Tess Goodwin, Catherine King and Howard Johnson appeared in 4 cases, but like Cathy, Madison, James and Howard, Martha was found innocent at the climax of those cases. *Martha, Catherine, Howard and James are the only four characters to be alive even after being found innocent in 4 cases. Case Appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42; mentioned) *Troubled Waters (Case #43) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48) *All the King's Horses (Case #49; seen in the crime scene, "City Hall Steps" on an advertisement) *Snakes on the Stage (Case #50; mentioned) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) Martha Article.png|Martha, as she appeared in Troubled Waters (Case #43). Martha Article.png|Martha, as she appeared in Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46). Martha48.png|Martha, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). Marthaview51.png|Martha, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). Magazine.png|A magazine which has a photo of Martha in her campaign. marthadaughter.png|Martha and her daughter, Abigail Price. Young Abigail's Picture.png|Young Martha with her daughter, Abigail Price, as a child. 46_chapter3.png|Martha on the photo of Chapter 3 in ''Drive, Swing, Die. OG SUS 43 601.png OG_SUS_46_602.png OG_SUS_48_603.png OG_SUS_51_602.png Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters